Zombie
by NilPirate
Summary: As the zombies begin to attack the world, Brother Soris, a monk, and Mahogany, a white knight, find themselves on the run from the law with a zombie that isn't evil as their companion.
1. Birth of an Undead

Just before I start, I want to say that this story's chapters are going to be in arc-ish things I call Chapters. So the first part of the story will be Chapter 1, yadayadayada.

* * *

Zombie

Chapter 1: Control

The midday sun beat unmercifully upon the deserted remains of Rimmington. Charred wood littered the dirt square, and the well, normally filled with water, was empty. This small town had no chance when the undead invaded.

Thankfully, the White Knights of Falador came quickly, and the undead uprising was quenched. However, none of the inhabitants of Rimmington survived.

General Rowlur wiped sweat from his forehead. It was going to be a hot one today. He sat upon the cobbles of a doorstep and drank from his flask. Refreshed, he got up and addressed a small group of White Knights. He said bitterly, "You there. Take Brother Soris and patrol Rimmington. Don't slack off this time, I've heard reports of seeing bodies inside some houses."

The white knights saluted with a "Yes, Sir!" and marched off south from the camp, with a bumbling monk of 33 years following in their wake. One knight saw this and told him to hurry up. He struggled to keep up with the long-striding knights and stopped in front of the first house. "You all go on ahead; I need to purify the taint of these houses…"

The leader of the white knights nodded thoughtfully and replied, "Take Mahogany with you, she'll make sure the undead don't get you." The white knights snickered, and a blonde woman about 18 years old strode towards the Brother. She had a hard expression on her face as she said, "Let's get this over with."

The brother nodded humbly and began to purify the house from inside. They went through the houses normally until they came to a rundown shack hiding behind the mayor's residence. Mahogany took one glance at it and said, "Do you even have to bother with that one?"

The Brother nodded firmly. "Who knows, maybe there are survivors in there."

She thought on this for a second, and then shrugged. "Fine, go ahead."

He began to purify the small building, not even big enough to call a house, but he heard a dry, rasping voice from near him, saying, "Help…me…"

Soris quickly turned and found himself face to face with a zombie.

He backed away, but he grew curious as the zombie repeated, "Help…."

The brother had never seen a zombie talk before. Before, the human that is now this thing must have had extraordinary control. He raised his hand to smite the pitiful creature, but he thought for a moment. This thing isn't evil from the looks of it; he just looks...Lonely..?

His expression of disbelief grew, and he came to a final conclusion. This thing did not deserve to die. He had always thought a bit differently from the other Brothers and Sisters of his order. He optimistically thought that maybe this zombie could learn control and return to a life like his before his transformation.

Mahogany walked in, looking bored. "Everything ok in there…?" she droned. As soon as she saw the zombie, she froze. "Wha...Why haven't you killed that…thing!" She screamed. She drew her sword quickly, and Soris had no choice but to knock the sword out of her hand. She screamed once again. "What the hell are you doing!"

Brother Soris shouted firmly, "I will not let you kill him!" She calmed down a bit and asked, "Have you gone mad? And why do you call it a him?" Brother Soris sighed and explained that this zombie can talk, and didn't attack him. She spat, "You're absolutely crazy."

At this moment the white knights broke in, having heard the conversation. "Associating with zombies, are you? Scum like you deserve to die!"

At this the zombie couldn't take it anymore. He launched himself at the knights, ripping and tearing but wisely not allowing any of his infecting saliva to get on them. He had finished all of them in a matter of seconds.

Brother Soris turned to Mahogany. "Now then, child, would you stay and die to these knights or come with me and him?"

She just stood there, slowly taking it all in. Then she spat at her feet. "I guess I have no choice but to come with you, then. But I don't like this one bit!"

Soris, the zombie, and Mahogany all ran away from Rimmington, heading for the relative safety f the caves under Mudskipper Point.

* * *

How'd you like Chapter 1? By the way, I was inspired by Haseo the Terror of Death's the sphere of Varrock, due to an early part in it in which someone turns into a zombie. Thanks for inspiring me to make this story! :D

Read and Review, please!


	2. The Compound

If you want to add me on Runescape, I'm NilPirate. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Control (2)

Soris crouched beside the fire that he had made. Mahogany and the zombie sat alongside him, Mahogany warming her hands while the zombie was apparently thinking. A long time of silence passed, and the zombie looked ready to talk. He spoke again in his dry voice and said, "…Thank you."

The young white knight was, to say the least, impressed. The undead creature on the other side of the fire was surely a step ahead of your average zombie. She spoke bravely, without any pity. "So then, do you have a name?"

The zombie thought for a moment, then replied, "NilPirate. I'm pretty sure I was called that before…there's a lot I don't remember. But I want to ask…why did those knights attack me?"

Soris and Mahogany exchanged glances. Soris calmly answered. "Child, you may not yet know this, but you are now undead."

NilPirate looked shocked. He stared at his hands and legs. He would have cried, but he was incapable of it in his half-dead state.

Mahogany glared at NilPirate. "How could you not know that?"

NilPirate responded slowly, choked up with the tears he could not shed. "I…I wasn't totally aware of anything happening, even as you saved me…I only truly became aware of my surroundings about halfway through us coming here."

Soris put a comforting hand on NilPirate's shoulder, but it gave him no warmth. The brother said, "Well, NilPirate, I know that I will help you."

NilPirate shook his head. "Why? I'm a zombie..I don't deserve to live. And you'd be refuting your position as a Brother by helping a Zombie…"

Soris smiled. "That may be so, child, but it is my duty to help those in need."

Mahogany gave a small smile as well. "And I guess we're all outlawed from society together, so I guess I have to stick with you."

NilPirate gave a wide smile. His becoming of a zombie had been a blessing in disguise.

Soris stood up. "We need to train you, NilPirate. As a zombie, you must be able to control yourself so you will be able to fit in. In the meantime, we will do jobs as we can to scrape together enough money for a journey.

NilPirate looked up. "What do you mean a journey?"

Soris replied, "To the far elven shores. I have heard that there is a cure-all there. We might be able to obtain it to cure your undead status."

NilPirate smiled again. "I don't know what I would do without you, Soris and Mahogany."

She turned away. "We're just wasting time here. Let's get going."

The three broke camp and emerged from the cave with relief. They began the long journey northeast, to Varrock. Along the way, NilPirate meditated with Soris to gain control over his abilities and hindrances as a zombie, and trained to fight with Mahogany should they be found out.

About 1/4th of the way to Varrock, they came across a small military camp. There were a few guards patrolling the area, but it wasn't too well guarded.

Mahogany thought carefully and smiled slyly. She whispered, "We need to break into there."

Soris was appaled at the idea. "Why would we need to do that?"

She turned toward him. "Weapons and provisions. They no doubt a barracks filled to the brim with weapons, and there's always a kitchen nearby. Besides, we might finally get NilPirate something he can use."

NilPirate gave an embarrassed frown. His hands and legs were too feeble for him to give a solid punch or kick. He was a bit more solid than your average zombie, but still far too delicate to use physical combat.

Soris sighed, and gave in. "Very well, but try not to get caught.

With surprising agility for a monk, Soris easily snuck in to a nearby open window on the building, deftly avoiding the guards. NilPirate didn't do it quite as easily, but he made it in before any saw him.

Mahogany knew she would cause a racket in her armor, so she imitated a cry for help coming from somewhere else.

The guards walked toward the supposed victim, but found nothing there. By the time they came back, Mahogany was in.

Inside, they found themselves in a room full of weapons. From pikes to axes, swords to throwing stars, the room bristled with instruments of death. Mahogany easily knocked out the guard before he could cry for help.

NilPirate, meanwhile, tested the weapons in the room. The sword was a bit too heavy for him to use one-handed, but he found the perfect balance in a spear with a steel tip. He held on to it while Soris armed himself with a small knife, as he did not expect to get involved in combat. Mahogany traded her bronze sword for a much better steel one, nodding in satisfaction.

After getting their weapons, they explored the compound, NilPirate standing in front, ready to jab any patrolling guards.

They soon found themselves at the door to the kitchen. From the loud noises inside, Soris assumed it was lunchtime for the soldiers.

A swift cry from behind alerted the whole building and soon they were surrounded by armed soldiers.

* * *

Dun dun duuun! Cliffhanger! Remember to read and review, or else I keel you!~

Just kidding. I hope you liked it!


	3. Emotion

I don't own Runescape, unfortunately for me.

Chapter 1: Control (3)

Far away from the three outlaws' predicament, in Ardougne, the news station was having a boom in sales.

Ever since the incident in Rimmington, more zombies had begun attacking cities. Thankfully, none shared the unlucky fate of the town south of Falador. The newspaper known as the Gielinor Times had everyone wanting to be aware of the zombies' next target.

A 26 year old man named Patrick read the news carefully. He was convinced that the Gielinor Times team was allied with the zombies' leader, but no one believed him. No one even knew the identity of the leader of the undead. He was as mysterious as the news team that had the whole of the city in a rage.

He put down the paper and stood up to pour some coffee.

He never saw the hammer hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

Quivering, Brother Soris drew his dagger. The three of them stood back to back. NilPirate had a ferocious face, which got Soris thinking, how did he even have emotion? He shrugged it off, dismissing it as another effect of NilPirate's individuality until the situation was resolved.

NilPirate swung his spear around, keeping any guards from getting close to him. He had on a straw hat blocking his face so none of the guards guessed him to be undead.

Mahogany charged the guards in front of her, cutting them to pieces with ease. Some archers in the rear fired arrows at Soris, but she threw her shield up to block them. She rushed toward the archers.

Soris saw that he would need to do something, and he began to chant a prayer to Saradomin. As he finished, a holy light fell upon a few guards, incinerating them with divine wrath.

Suddenly, NilPirate fell to a blow from the sword of a guard, and Soris saw this as a test of NilPirate's identity. He cast a quick heal upon NilPirate and his fears were confirmed. The healing restored NilPirate's flesh instead of burning it like it should have.

"Mahogany!" He shouted. "The NilPirate with us is not the real one!" She looked angry for a moment then turned and cut the NilPirate impersonator apart, then turned to continue fighting the remainders of the guards.

Soris, with a bitter face, splashed some water onto the mimic's face. It was paint that made his skin so pale! But where was the real NilPirate?

Back at the Mudskipper Caves, NilPirate was restored from the coma he had come under. He groaned, and looked around. Without a flicker of expression, he decided to leave without Soris and Mahogany, wherever they were.

He trekked north with an easy pace, quite quick. Along the way he saw a branch on the road and picked it up in case he came into any trouble. He wielded it like a spear, as he now remembered his life as a foot soldier with a spear before he became infected.

He approached a small military compound before too long, and was about to pass it by when he saw Soris crouching over the dead body of someone who looked like himself and Mahogany fighting off some guards.

If he had emotion, worry might have crossed his face; but being undead had changed his life completely.

He broke open a window into the room and jumped in. His raspy voice, which Soris realized was gone with the impersonator, was there. "Why the hell did you leave without me? I'm dead without you." He turned to a guard attacking him and kicked him into the sword of Mahogany.

"That's the last of them." She sheathed her blade and turned to NilPirate. "Some kind of impersonator was with us."

Soris was relieved. There was something oddly calming about seeing NilPirate once again; as if he wasn't a zombie. He smiled. This was more like the zombie he had found in a shack, although the emotion on the impersonator would be lost with the original returned.

Patrick woke to find himself in a old cell, damp moss dripping into a corner. Rusty chains bound him to the wall. To his left and right were others, chained like him. The ones near him looked brisk and angry, while farther away resolve faltered, as though they had been here longer.

A gate door opened to his left and a slaver unchained him and a few others, putting them in manacles. He motioned for them to follow him, and everyone grudgingly obeyed. The tunnels curved and turned until the chain of slaves came to a throne room, richly decorated and well lit. On the throne sat a man in black robes with purple trim. His hood covered his face and he gripped a staff in his left hand.

He spoke with a deep, booming voice. "Bring forth the solution."

Two servants came in with a rolling tray with syringes and liquids on it. They prepared the syringes, getting ready to inject someone.

The slaver brought forth a young boy to the tray. He quivered and cried. The servants did it quick and mercifully, but what happened next was less than merciful.

He suddenly became pale and lopsided. He moaned with some far off pain, and his eyes burned with red.

He had become undead.

Patrick gasped and struggled against his bonds. But it was too late; they came forth for him next.

The three travelers packed after looting the kitchen for rations. NilPirate had picked up the spear of his impersonator, replacing his spear. His expressionless face stayed straight through the whole encounter, and he never felt any joy at reuniting with Soris and Mahogany.

Soris searched the compound, and surprisingly found a small library. He read a book on zombies, hopeful for anything that might help NilPirate, and what he found shocked him.

Mahogany had finished packing up when Soris ran into the room. He stammered, "N-NilPirate!"

The undead fighter turned around. "Yes?"

Soris slowed down. "Well, the bad news is that you cannot revert your state as a zombie…all we can do is give you emotion."

NilPirate turned away. "I already have that."

Soris replied dubiously, "W-what?"

NilPirate continued. "You've rubbed off on me."

Mahogany stamped her foot. "Tell us the whole thing later. We've got to go."

Soris nodded, and they left the compound. NilPirate pointed them to the north, and they were confused. He told them he would tell them why later, but they agreed. They slowly approached the northern parts of Asgarnia.


End file.
